skyholmefandomcom-20200214-history
Empty Vessels
Physical Description Empty Vessels appear in all manner as humans. Same height, weight, hair color range, variety of eyes and skin tone. While being from Skyholm, there is still enough variety there to allow Empty Vessels to infiltrate almost any civilized society. Society The role of Empty Vessels among the people of Skyholm is that of the chosen warrior. The Gods of Order or Chaos carefully choose those that will be their hands in the material world, to do their work so that all might one day enjoy the safety and security (read: dominance) of the Gods of Order or Chaos. While picking a specific Empty Vessel out of a crowd of humans would be quite difficult, those in Skyholm rarely have need to disguise themselves. To be chosen is a great honor and is not to be hidden, unless required by the scope of their duties. Relations So long as all worship the Gods of Order or Chaos, Empty Vessels are completely blind to the concept of race, creed or gender. Only faith in the power of the Gods of Order or Chaos matter to them, as should it be to all. For obvious reasons, beings that are not known to worship anything, such as dragons or outsiders, are viewed with extreme suspicion, if not outright hostility. Those that worship other deities, such as clerics, paladins and oracles, are viewed as fools, to be chastised and discredited. Alignment and Religion All Empty Vessels start out worshiping the Gods of Order or Chaos, whether that be the Path of Order or the Path of the Chaos, depending on how much of the true nature of the Gods of Order or Chaos that they are aware of. To worship anything else is almost unthinkable to them, even those that are on the run. As such, almost all Empty Vessels are lawful in some fashion. Most of them are Lawful Good or Lawful Evil, based on their role in society Adventurers Empty Vessels only adventure in one of two scenarios. The first, and by far the most common, is in service to the Gods of Order or Chaos and acting as hosts or hosts-to-be for the Quori. In this line of service, they travel the countryside, making sure that the safety and security of Skyholm is intact. The second method is much rarer as they usually don't survive long. Should an Empty Vessel come to understand the true nature of their relationship with the Quori and defy them, that person would be hounded to the ends of Skyholm in order to keep their secrets safe. Names Male Names: Aan, Aleel, Bhiman, Bhalaan, Dalaan, Danan, Fuulgan, Gurhaak, Gusan, Helac, Heruun, Jharee, Jukyan, Julaan, Ilaan, Ileel, Khern, Kyamun, Kyaruun, Lanan, Leel, Olaan, Oleel, Rhaak, Rhuun, Sulaan, Suyamun, Taan, Tulac, Vusgaar Female Names: Aali, Aag, Bhuji, Biir, Duaali, Dujiira, Dujyag, Gilaali, Jhaasha, Jhalaar, Jhazala, Khelaar, Khuliira, Lhazaar, Manaar, Miir, Quaali, Quush, Palaar, Praagya, Shiazala, Shiaali, Tyag, Tyalaar, Vyed, Vyuji Standard Racial Traits * Ability Score Racial Traits: '''+2 to any single ability score, chosen at character creation * '''Size: '''Medium Size * '''Type: Humanoid (Human Subtype) * Languages: Riedran and Quor. Bonus Languages: Common, Draconic * Naturally Social: '''+2 racial bonus on Bluff, Diplomacy and Intimidate * '''Human-Looking: +2 racial bonus to Disguise to appear human. * Easily Possessed (Ex): Should an Empty Vessel be willingly possessed, the invader can maintain the Controller mode indefinitely. * Resist Exorcism (Ex): Should an Empty Vessel be willingly possessed and the invader is subject to an exorcism, any d20 rolls involved are rolled twice and the result most beneficial to the invader is taken. * Bonus Feat: Empty Vessels gain one bonus feat at 1st level * Skilled: Empty Vessels gain one additional skill rank per level * Age ** Adulthood 40 years ** Intuitive: +2d6 / Self-Taught: +3d6 / Trained: +5d6 ** Middle Age: 75 / Old: 113 / Venerable: 150 / Maximum +4d20 * Base Height & Weight ** Height: 5' 4" (male) or 5' 2" (female) ** Weight: 135 lbs (male) or 105 lbs (female) ** Modifier: 2d6 / Weight Modifier: x3 Alternate Racial Traits Many racial traits for empty vessels are directly taken from their human ancestry. The following alternate racial traits may be selected in place of one or more of the standard racial traits above. * Dual Talent: Some empty vessels are uniquely skilled at maximizing their natural gifts. These empty vessels pick two ability scores and gain a +2 racial bonus in each of those scores. This racial trait replaces the +2 bonus to any one ability score, the bonus feat and the skilled traits. * Eye for Talent: Empty vessels have great intuition for hidden potential. They gain a +2 racial bonus on Sense Motive checks. In addition, when they acquire an animal companion, bonded mount, cohort, or familiar, that creature gains a +2 bonus to one ability score of the character's choice. This racial trait replaces the bonus feat trait. * Focused Study: All empty vessels are skillful, but some, rather than being generalists, tend to specialize in a handful of skills. At 1st, 8th, and 16th level, such empty vessels gain Skill Focus in a skill of their choice as a bonus feat. This racial trait replaces the bonus feat trait. * Heart of the Fields: Empty vessels born in rural areas are used to hard labor. They gain a racial bonus equal to half their character level to any one Craft or Profession skill, and once per day they may ignore an effect that would cause them to become fatigued or exhausted. This racial trait replaces skilled. * Heart of the Mountains: Empty vessels born in the mountains are skilled at negotiating heights and precipices. They gain a +2 racial bonus on Climb checks and Acrobatics checks to move on narrow surfaces and uneven ground. Furthermore, they are considered acclimated to the effects of high altitude. This racial trait replaces skilled. * Heart of the Sea: Empty vessels born near the sea are always drawn to it. They gain a +2 racial bonus on Profession: Sailor and Swim checks, and these are always class skills for them. They can hold their breath twice as long as normal, and spellcasters gain a +4 racial bonus on concentration checks when attempting to cast spells underwater. This racial trait replaces skilled. * Heart of the Slums: Empty vessels who eke out a life in a city's teeming slums must be quick and clever. They gain a +2 racial bonus on Sleight of Hand and Stealth checks, and a +4 racial bonus on Survival checks in urban and underground settings. In addition, they may roll twice when saving against disease, taking the better roll. This racial trait replaces skilled. * Heart of the Snows: Empty vessels born in chilly climes treat cold climates as one category less severe. They gain a +2 racial bonus on Fortitude saving throws against the effects of cold climates, on any check or saving throw to avoid slipping and falling, and to CMD against trip combat maneuvers. This bonus applies on Acrobatics and Climb checks made in slippery conditions. This racial trait replaces skilled. * Heart of the Streets: Empty vessels from bustling cities are skilled with crowds. They gain a +1 racial bonus on Reflex saves and a +1 dodge bonus to Armor Class when adjacent to at least two other allies. Crowds do not count as difficult terrain for them. This racial trait replaces skilled. * Heart of the Sun: Empty vessels born in tropical climates treat hot climates as one category less severe. They also gain a +2 racial bonus on Fortitude saving throws against the effects of a hot climate, as well as against the poison and distraction ability of swarms and vermin. This racial trait replaces skilled. Favored Class Options The following favored class options are available to all characters of this race who have the listed favored class, and unless otherwise stated, the bonus applies each time you select the favored class reward. * Any: Empty Vessels can always spend their favored class point to gain 1 additional power point instead of a hit point or skill point. * Cavalier: Add +1/4 to the cavalier's banner bonus. * Fighter: Add +1 to the Empty Vessel's CMD when resisting two combat maneuvers of the character's choice. * Monk: Add +1/4 point to the monk's ki ''pool. * '''Rogue:' Add +1/2 to Bluff checks to deceive or lie and +1/2 to Sense Motive to see through deceptions and lies * Soulknife: The soulknife gains +1/6 of a new blade skill Category:Race Category:Homebrew